kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Myna Speaks
is the thirty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. Plot With Sora's words in mind, Haruto meet Wiseman to get answers. Meanwhile, Rinko investigates an arson case with Shunpei, only to discover that a man with a caged myna bird may be a Gate. Synopsis While discussing with Wajima about Sora's words regarding Koyomi, the Sabbat and the Philosopher's Stone, Haruto realizes that he still knows too little about the Phantoms or their intentions and remembers the day he got lost in a forest with her, deciding to return there and look for clues. Meanwhile, Rinko is searching for a suspect of arson when she meets Shunpei. While talking to him about it, she watches the man in question passing before them, but loses his trail after she bumps into Shunpei, causing a commotion. Upon learning about it, Rinko's chief in the police threatens to fire her should she does not apprehend the suspect. Haruto, while searching through the forest, realizes that he is walking in circles by the effects of a magic barrier, and assumes Kamen Rider Wizard's Infinity Style to break it and find Wiseman's hideout. Haruto confronts Wiseman, but instead of answering his questions, he drains all of his mana and uses it to restore the barrier, driving him away. Back at the Omokagedō, Rinko blames Shunpei for her career being in jeopardy and he decides to look for the man by himself, meeting with Haruto on the occasion, soon before he finds the man once more and runs after him. Rinko also appears in pursue of the suspect, and Haruto restrains him with the Bind Ring. However, a Phantom appears and breaks the fugitive free, fighting Haruto as he flees again, leaving his caged myna bird behind, and it is revealed that the runaway is actually a Gate. Rinko and Shunpei argue about the next course of action, with Rinko intending to arrest the man, and Shunpei claiming that they must protect him from the Phantoms instead. Haruto leaves the two discussing to look for the Gate by himself, meeting Nitoh on the way and asking for his assistance while the myna bird, that usually only utters the word "despair", surprises Rinko and Shunpei when it starts repeating an address, leading them to the Gate's apartment, and learning that his name is Kazuyoshi Nemoto, but he is nowhere to be found. The bird then tells about other places where Nemoto could be until they find him. Instead of answering their questions, Nemoto is happy to meet his bird again. They are later found by Haruto and Nitoh, but the bird reveals itself as the Phantom Raum and attacks them. Gremlin appears to them and tells that Raum has the ability of transforming itself into a bird, and now branded as a suspect of arson, the unstable Nemoto might fall into despair upon being arrested. Haruto wants to question Gremlin further, but he refuses, sending some Ghouls to assist Raum instead. As some policemen appear to arrest Nemoto, both Raum and Gremlin flee and Haruto decides to use the Drago Timer to help him, but he finds himself running out of mana and collapses. While Nitoh finishes the Ghouls to protect Haruto, Shunpei steals a police car to help Nemoto escape. Rinko tries to stop him, just to be taken along and the policemen report that both Rinko and Shunpei are escaping with the suspect. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : , * Police: , Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Beast: * Raum: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Infinity, Water Dragon, Flame, Flame Dragon ***Magic: Blizzard, Bind, Connect, Driver On, Big, Drago Timer (failed) **'Style Used:' ***Infinity Style, Water Dragon, Flame Style, Flame Dragon **Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Buffa **'Mantle Used:' ***Buffa Mantle Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 14, . DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 9 features episodes 34-37: The Reverse Side of a Popular Model, The Other Side of Sora, The Myna Speaks and Wanted: Despair. DSTD08789-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 9, DVD cover BSTD08789-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢九官鳥は語る｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢九官鳥は語る｣ Category:Kamen Rider Wizard